


ailes de lumière.

by yae



Series: Life & Love of Bim: Emet-Selch [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bad Ending, Clones, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Monsters, Oral Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Pegging, Sad Ending, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: “i’ll wait for you to come crawling back to me.”but instead, emet-selch finds himself to be the one crawling
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Life & Love of Bim: Emet-Selch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	ailes de lumière.

Truly, a cruel role he plays.

For all his prowess and talents. Creation magic, socializing, leading. His ways with words, be they manipulation or even merely explaining something simple...

He was incredibly ... weak.

No... He was _pathetic._

He remembered as if it had just happened. How he told her to breach the Tempest in search of him once she had transformed. How he would let her bring about the end once she had crawled back to his arms, saying he was right. He had not faltered, not once in the moment showing how much it _hurt._ That it was just like all the times he’d lost her before. Hiding behind his facade came naturally now. It was perfect.

So, why...?

Why did he find himself climbing the holy steps of Gulg in search of the self-crowned god?

He’d waited for her. Waited and waited, entertaining himself with question after question to the beaten Miqo’te. They had both waited. She never came. Even when he ran out of questions, the Exarch out of answers, she never came.

If the others could see him now, would they laugh? No, they would berate him... Make aloud what he already knew. Emet-Selch closed his eyes as an apparition of Lahabrea appeared. He didn’t... didn’t want...—

“This was not part of the plan.”

“I know...”

“You’d told _her_ to find _you_.”

“I know.”

“Yet now you are the one to come crawling back, Emet-Selch!”

“I know!”

Emet-Selch lashed out his arm, cutting through the ghost’s waist and causing it to disperse. He knew... He knew. He knew about himself, but what of her? Waiting and waiting, no news of the outside world. He had focused his efforts upon the Exarch until he had nothing left. Surfacing, he learned of the new god, controller of the sin eaters and ruler of the First.

He finally made it to the top.

Emet-Selch entered the grandiose hall, trying not to feel reminded of when he had walked here before. To approach her collapsed form and laugh. Because now...  
He looked up the second stairwell of which led to Vauthry’s throne. Upon it lay sprawled a marble woman, accented gold and more stunning than any form of sin eater. She seemed the picture of beauty, the very definition. ...  
Because now... She would be the one to approach his collapsed form and laugh.

He stopped in the middle of her and Vauthry’s former battleground. Immediately did she stir, moving from her relaxed meditation to stand up and at attention. Even from here could he see she was far bigger than even the biggest lightwarden. The two hands covering her mouth pulled away, arms spreading before fingers curling. Then, she spoke.

『 A̵n̷ ̵O̶f̵f̷e̷r̴i̴n̶g̶,̵ ̷Y̶o̷u̷ ̸A̶r̷e̶ ̵?̴ 』

A million voices booming at once to create a single sentence. No mortal man’s hearing could withstand such a force. Emet-Selch stared up at her. So it was true... As any god, she was given sacrifices to be sustained, to withhold her side of the trade. No different than Zodiark.

“...Yes.”

She jumped from the platform, wings unfurling to allow her a slow glide down the stairs to land in front of him. Her heels tapped upon landing yet made not a sound. She uncovered her ears now, letting them crane toward any little sound and pick it up. Then, her eyes, only to reveal a blindfold of gilded wings. A step closer to examine. She towered.

『 U̵n̵e̵x̵p̶e̸c̷t̷e̷d̴.̶ ̴W̶e̵l̶c̵o̵m̶e̷.̴ ̸T̶h̵a̷n̸k̸ ̴y̵o̵u̸.̵ 』

Of course. How many sacrifices came by themselves, let alone willingly? Yet she thanks him all the same, warmly welcoming his entry despite that she will coldly bleed him of his aether. Another step forward, hands reaching down. Only a few fingers brushed the top of his head before recoiling as though he had electrocuted her. A small cry, more like a screech, and she is angered.

『 D̵a̵r̸k̶n̸e̸s̸s̵!̸ ̴Y̶o̷u̸ ̷H̵a̴v̵e̸ ̵N̸o̵ ̵A̶e̴t̷h̶e̷r̷!̸ S̶h̷a̶d̵o̶w̴l̵e̷s̵s̶!̷ ̴Y̷o̵u̶ ̸C̴a̷n̵n̷o̶t̵ ̸F̷e̵e̴d̴!̶ 』

Emet-Selch only shrugs his shoulders. Naturally. Ascians _are_ “without shadow.” He remains silent still as she stomps her foot against the marble. Still throwing childish tantrums, even in godhood. Her multitude of hands then lash out, all at once grabbing onto him and keeping him in place. Her grip is tight but he does not flinch, even as her winged blindfold comes undone. Beneath lay piercing eyes like a gorgon, bright and all-seeing. He was certain she could petrify man with a glance. It does not work on him.  
She merely stares, unblinking, and he soon realizes she is examining him again. Looking through his barely physical body and sad excuse for a soul. The god’s grip loosens after some time, hands pulling away quickly. Her eyes narrow softly, looking at him with what a mortal could describe as “love.” Though her expression changes little outside her eyes, a purr rumbles from deep in her throat. Her anger subsides, replaced with a gentle aura.

『 Y̷o̷u̸.̸ ̵Y̵o̶u̴.̸ ̶O̷f̸f̶e̷r̵i̵n̶g̷,̶ ̸I̴ ̸T̶a̴k̶e̴.̴ ̷I̵ ̶T̶a̷k̸e̶ ̷I̸n̶ ̷A̶n̷o̴t̸h̶e̷r̷ ̵W̷a̵y̷.̷ 』

So, she remembers him. A lump forms in his throat. He almost wants to laugh, but over what? At who? She remembers... Her sanity is practically null and yet she remembers _him._ Their _time_ spent. It makes his blood rush. Her entire demeanor changes, switching from a beautiful porcelain statue to something almost human. Her wings quiver happily, arms wrapping around her body and face. The eyes of this statue express what the rest of her face cannot.

『 Y̶o̶u̶,̸ ̴Y̶o̶u̵.̴I̷ ̷K̴n̶o̶w̷,̶ ̸Y̸o̷u̴r̶ ̵N̵a̶me, I Know Not. 』

From feeling he could laugh to feeling he could cry, it’s all too quick as her chorus of voices fade into a singular tone. _Her_ tone, what her former voice was. He does not laugh nor does he weep, only smirks and keeps on the mask.

“Emet-Selch. Ascian, my dear. Not that you would remember...”

Each word he has said before. Yet each word stings a new amount. He watches her with golden eyes, watches as the arms holding her torso spread welcomingly.

『 No . . . _The_ Name. Your Name. Tell Me, Once More. 』

His sly grin falters. So he underestimated her, his mistake. She knew more than he thought and it was that that was not his name. His hands start shaking and he cannot stop them.

“...Hades.”

The god lets out a coo as if she was told a sweet nothing. As though everything is connecting and she remembers. His name dances on her tongue like she is testing a new pair of trousers.

『 Hades. Hades.  
Hades. Hades. 』

All the while she reaches out, slender fingers ghosting over his limbs and he knows. Understands her wont. He can’t refuse her; he is her offering and she is his god. She always has been, even before the purple in her eyes faded to black, She was his god.  
Hades grasps his jacket and shrugs it from his shoulders. He then removes his lavish outer robe, eyes toward the ground as he undressed. He could easily snap his fingers and discard these silly frills, but he wanted to draw it out. Fully offer himself unto her. She grows impatient, grabbing hold of him again and picking him up and off the ground. The god cradles him in her arms as if he were a baby. It occurs then that he had yet to hear her new name.

『 A̷g̸a̵p̷e̸.̴ 』

Does she see into the mind with those haunting eyes? Agape answers him simply, her voices returning for a mere second as if to say _she_ is not Agape, _they_ are. All the same, her lowest set of arms coddle and wings curl around to encase in a feathery shell. He is safe in here with her. A different set tugs at his remaining clothes, nails digging in and tearing; she rips him bare. When all that remains are the minor things, boots and gloves and his smallclothes, her head lowers to nuzzle against his. She flinches as the dark within snaps at her but does not stop. Agape’s lips press against his hair, almost smothering him, and he can’t help cringing to pull away. Yet she doesn’t mind, merely lowering more hands to keep him from falling. Her embrace is shockingly full of warmth and he doesn’t know if it is because she is comprised of light, or because she is full of affection. Either way, he’s had enough of the mannerisms as if he was her lover.

They were _not_ lovers.

“ _We are_ not _lovers._

_But we_ are _something, Hades... Please... Don’t push me away... “_

__

He grits his teeth and inhales sharply. Then and now, he denies it. Denies how wholly _obsessed_ he is. He knows it, just can’t accept it, allow it. Hades can only have room for one thing and it isn’t her...  
But she’s oblivious, only noticing his tensing up and cuddling him again. She then moves him into her hands, holding like he is a little doll. Her slender, porcelain fingers hold him in place and he wraps an arm around her thumb curiously. Her jaw splits and unhinges horrifically. Out lolls her tongue, prehensile and practically a whole new arm. It is the only discolored part of her being, taken directly from her absorption of Philia. Though she looks a monster, she acts with utmost gentleness. He doubted she has been this gentle with anyone else since her turning. 

Agape drags her tongue over Hades’ form and he groans, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he feels like a man that was just licked by a slobbering dog. Her tongue rolls over him again, slowly, the tip wiggling to spread his legs after which she places a finger to keep them open. He instinctively tries to close them only to be blocked and it’s then he comes to fully realize— 

He is _entirely_ at her mercy. 

Yes, Hades could still snap his fingers, likely even kill her if he so desired. But if he were without power... he could do nothing, not even resist. That fact made a shudder crawl up his spine and exit via a shuddering breath. He relaxes slightly, legs falling open again and the god coos with approval. Her finger comes away only to be replaced suddenly by the slight fork in her tongue nestling between. Hades shivers feeling her hot breath cover his body while he feels the lower, longer end of her tongue’s tip squirm against his back and the upper, shorter end massages his abdomen and... He bites back a groan, arm raising and the back of his hand covering his mouth. She undulates the tips, soaking his legs in her spittle and before he knows it, he’s become fully hard. Agape hums lowly, pulling her tongue upward to drag against his smallclothes and he stifles yet another groan. She finishes with a meager _flick!_ and pulls her tongue back in. Hades glances up at her to see sad eyes staring back before she seems to get an idea and two hands delicately pluck separate wings for their feathers. The hands holding him still suddenly flatten, palms becoming a platform while the feathers float down onto it. He sits up and wipes his face, narrowing his eyes. 

They curl as feathers shouldn’t, forming small eggs that quickly hatch into two imitations of Agape. They are roughly his size and not exact, missing some of her grander features, but those won’t be needed for what he assumes the thralls will be doing. They scurry to his side, one positioning behind him and pulling him into her lap while the other drapes herself across his. His smallclothes are pulled down, freeing his cock which the miniature lightwarden wastes no time in shoving it into her mouth. Hades sucks in a breath at the unexpected feeling, head tossing back and being met with the other mockup that held him. This one leaned down and kissed him, pushing her tongue inside. What complaints he had were silenced and his eyes widened with brows knitting. It was all moving too fast...! Yet Agape and her minions didn’t notice or, perhaps, didn’t care.

She was the one in control, after all.

Giving up control... Hades thought he might like that idea. He’s been in control for so, _so_ long. Controlled others, been controlled himself. Maybe, for once, he could let not Zodiark or his duties control him... but Agape.

He finally relaxed entirely, eyes slipping closed and body growing limper, ever limper... A myriad of giggles reached his ears and he shivered, eagerly kissing the soft lips of his captor until a particular _lick_ to the tip of his cock made him softly cry out. She wasn’t deterred, instead, tightening her grip on him and placing a hand behind his head to push him back into her. The mini-Agape then plunges her tongue further, Hades gagging as it slips down his throat. He immediately grabs the arm wrapped around his torso, nails digging into the white flesh in vain. His thighs squeeze together, bucking his hips and thrusting into the twin’s mouth. He moans weakly around the first one’s tongue and he hears Agape softly moan back upon feeling the reverberation. So, they are connected...? She can feel him through them? It feels like his heart skips a beat but he can’t tell, too busy choking on the length in his throat. He feels the second’s hands wrap around his outer thighs, squeezing and taking hold to steady herself as she bobs her head on his cock. Another lurch of his hips and tears well in his eyes from all the oddly pleasurable gagging. Hades can barely breath, not that he really needs to, and it only grows worse as she explores him. His nails drag across her arm as she starts to fuck his throat, lips pressed so tightly together he was certain this body would be bruised later. He’s shaking and squirming unnaturally, legs lightly kicking but not doing much with the second between them and devouring his dick.

Just like that, his mind is made into paste and his body like jelly. He can feel her jerking him off with her tongue while she sucks and the other claiming his mouth as her toy. He’s suddenly frightened—  
Scared of just how much control she has. What she can do. She’s nowhere near his level but she’s incredibly different, can do incredibly so much more, than her old self. It scares him to revel in the bare dance of two with her. It’s not her, so is it okay? It’s not her and he knows it, it’s only a crude ruination of her, one of his doing...

_...of his doing._

It’s all been _of his doing._ He’s always ruined her. Every time, every life, he’s been her end. This is no different. He can’t keep himself away, his hands off. Like a proper devotee, he comes to worship, even if she does not recognize him.

Hades is unsure.  
Hades is scared.  
_Hades is damned._

...Is he insane? _Maybe._

So then suddenly, he’s weeping, with body locking and legs tensing up as the Agape imitations bring him to climax. He can’t even think to cover the loud moan emitted when his throat is freed, the first pulling out of him. After it, a string of moans, pressing his back against the chest of his Agape while hips rise and he cums into the mouth of the second. He’s stuck in place as she milks him, now massaging his balls as if to encourage him. Hades soon falls limp in their arms, quivering before flinching at the lewd _pop_ she makes when pulling herself off of him. His chest is heaving and all he can do is cover his mouth as the three coo and chirp into his ears. They speak as once voice that echoes three times...

『 Good Boy, Good Boy. So Good For Me, So Good For Me. 』

His lips quiver and he shuts his eyes like that will make them quiet, especially as the Agape behind him leans closer to brush her own lips against his ear. Hades can’t help the brief whimper and he feels humiliated. He had such power over her once, doing this exact scene to her and making her be the one to whimper... He’s once again afraid to lose control. If he does, can he turn his back on her for good once they finish?  
His constant withdrawal into his own thoughts interrupted this time as Agape’s flattened palms lower close to the ground. The mockups of her visage raise him to his feet and lead him to rest upon her leg, where she then ghosts a hand over her lower abdomen and even lower still... There’s nothing where genitalia should be yet in a blink of his eyes, she’s fully equipped and already wet. Hades goes entirely red, to the tips of his ears, seeing her pussy and held up cock drooling just from their previous activity. She’s laying back, tongue dragging across her lips with the smaller Agapes push him forward.

It’s not hard to tell, he knows what she wants. Who is he to deny her, especially after being treated so nicely by his Agape?

Even still, he hesitates; has Hades ever been more pathetic than now in his many lifetimes? The miniatures don’t leave him alone, draping themselves over his body and whining like sirens. To go forward, he’ll have to truly give it up. The _control_. The control he’s spent millennia maintaining. Hand crawling along his hip, another cupping his backside and squeezing. They’re nudging, encouraging, trying to tell him it’s okay to let them hold the reigns. He doesn’t move. The two embracing him pause, wrapping their arms around him and freezing like statues. He realizes then they’re trapping him, forcing him. Hades grabs one before looking up at the real Agape, who stares down indiscernible eyes. He can’t tell what she’s feeling, it is so many emotions all at once. He raises up a hand to snap his fingers and flee— Then, her mouth opens again, and she speaks fuzzily. Like something from an Echo vision.

『 “But we _are_ something, Hades... Please... Don’t push me away...” 』

He freezes himself, eyes widening like plates and mouth falling open.

『 “Your aether, give it to me... The light burns so much...! Hades! — Haa... hah... I can feel you inside... Like we’re connected...” 』

Hades’ lips tremble again and his mouth closes and opens like a fish yet he can’t force any words out. Her eyes contort with each word, reflecting how they were in those memories.

『 “N-... ngghk... nnno... H-...Hhhades... I c-can do it... Con-.. trol the... light...” 』

“Stop!”

He gasps as she recounts what she said to him when he shunned her, announcing his disappointment. She only grows louder, booming her memory’s wail,

『 “Don’... leave m...e... Hhhades! Pl-..ease...! N-Need you... Don’t— a-agghh... a-abandon m-me, _haa_... I... I lo—“ 』

The Agapes holding him stir to life and move away, allowing him to collapse and cover his ears while he sobs violently. He remembers so clearly, how he’d whipped around to cut her off by snapping at her. Tell her what they had wasn’t love, it was amusement, a mere fling! Because she wasn’t who he wanted... and she never would be until Zodiark had returned.  
Hades cries and cries, clutching his head so tightly because he doesn’t _want_ to remember. Every iteration of her shattered soul, he’s remembered _everything._ Every fight, every whisper of love, and every _separation._ He watched the light fade from her eyes, her body be destroyed, even her _mind_ be broken. He remembers it all and the weight of seven lives, more than that even, threatens to crush him. It hurts so damn much and he’s _tired_ of being strong. Hiding it all for the sake of the plan. Lahabrea, Elidibus... Here and now, it was only him and his disgusting monster of a god and lover.

He could give up the control.

Hades finally lets go of his head with a howling laugh. He sits up and laughs harder, maniacally while the tears still flow. Oh, yes, he was insane. So for now... let him act his insanity. Engage in debauchery with his false other before ending her miserable life, along with this world’s. Let him not be Emet-Selch but instead Hades, and go mad without power. All for the moment because it would simply happen again and again until the Rejoining, he’d watch her die by his hand again and again. Oh, his poor, poor Athena...

『 P̶o̴o̴r̸,̴ ̶P̷o̴o̶r̷ ̵H̷a̸d̸e̴s̶.̶.̶.̵ 』

And he’s there on his knees, smirking wildly with oh so tired eyes. He heaves a truly heavy sigh and leans into the touch of the Agape imitations once they return to him. A bitter laugh after one brief kiss.

“I am yours, Warden Agape...”

They pounce on Hades, hands ghosting over every inch of his body and he groans willfully. He grabs onto the Agape in front of him, kissing her again and eliciting a rumble from above. The one behind gropes his ass with tight squeezes before falling to a knee and licking. Hades groans again into his deep kiss, the warden in his arms pumping his cock with the other eagerly preparing him. His eyebrows knit tighter and tighter the more she swipes her tongue until she finally penetrates with one swift thrust inside. He breaks the kiss by yanking away with a loud moan, falling and his shoulders shaking. He’s merely held up by the imitation kneeling below him. The ascian groans and hisses through his teeth as she thrusts her tongue in and out of him. She soon pulls away, gripping his cheeks again as she stands and hovers over him. The two Agapes lean and pull him with them, falling forward. He’s sandwiched again, face buried in the crook of one’s neck while he can feel the other’s cock at the ready. Hades knows she’s big and his uncertainty returns but is forced away the moment a hand wraps around his dick again to position him.

Hades pulls away and looks at the Agape beneath as she wiggles her hips for him. He obliges and thrusts into her, making her throw her head back and the true Agape gasp. A shuddering groan from him as her cunt feels purely _divine._ He can only weakly thrust again, wanting to simply stay sheathed inside of her. But a hard smack to his ass makes him yelp and he receives the same treatment, cock being thrust in without warning. It is his turn for his head to snap back and his moan is muted. She’s _big_ and he’s tight around her yet she seems not to care as she slowly pulls out and pushes in again. He can’t move suddenly, too weak from being between them both and all he can do is hold Agape’s shoulders while raising his backside. She happily wraps her legs around his waist, returning the embrace while echoed moans erupt from her true form. Hades rolls his eyes up to see and she’s staring downward still, her gaze now full of pure lust and desire, as well as love and adoration. She’s stroking herself with fingers deep in her pussy at just the sight of him. He shudders before yelping as he’s rammed into again, the one behind now gripping his hips as she finds her pace and steadily fucks him. Her hard thrusts shake his body, making him pump into the twin below.

He feels nails digging into his hips, clawing at his back and he can only moan hearing her hips slap against his and his against hers. The sweet Agape underneath him licks along his jaw and kisses, the one above bending down to kiss the nape of his neck. Hades is permanently shivering now when the god licks at his lips, wanting to fill every last hole of her delicious offering. His mouth drops open, tongue sticking out to practically invite her and she dives in, quickly muffling his moan and second round of gagging. More tears welled in his eyes but it simply felt so _wonderful_ to be choking on her faux-cock while he bottomed out inside her cunt and the other balls-deep in his ass. All Hades did was close his eyes and finally, finally fully let go. To allow his body to become entirely limp and let them control what he did. The woman behind wrapping her arms around his chest once he submitted, squeezing his pecs and pinching his nipples. Agape below tilting her head to reach deeper into him while she ran her hands through his hair. He eagerly groaned as they did how they pleased with his vessel until they reached deeper, past the flesh.

Hades felt Agape prying him open, to touch his shadowed aether with her corrupted light. They’d done this before, bodies interlaced, but now it was heavenly. He would reject her aether later but for now...  
She wrapped around him in a blinding white, constricting that dark purple he called home. Hades fell wanton, breath hitching and voice climbing higher as she fucked him inside and out. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything except let it happen and he _loved_ it. Agape’s tongue pulled from his mouth and he whined at the loss, quickly kissing her lips to make up for it. She humored him but barely, peppering his lips with a multitude of brief kisses and trailing them along his jaw again. Her fingers still tangled in his hair but now curled, taking a fistful and _pulling._ He felt their aether mimic the action and he howled, feeling her tongue lap at the shell of his ear. His aether was practically being snuffed out by hers and Hades just moaned, wheezed as his voice grew weaker. He was at the edge but not for long, being almost _shoved_ to reach his peak with the Agape behind giving him such a hard and deep thrust inside. This made his cock bury deeper into the other, just barely brushing against her cervix.

That was it, and Hades _screamed._

His nails dug into her shoulders while she gave another squeeze to his chest, filling him with her ironically purified cum. He did the same though somewhat against his will, Agape milking him again for all that he was worth and drinking deep of it. As he moaned, his eyes met the true Agape’s and she matched his cry, climaxing again via her real body with her tongue lolling out. He watched her back arch, her wings’ feathers fluff out and her free arms hug herself. Hades finished with a final gasp, falling again onto the Agape below and panting. She followed suit but instead of collapsing, slowly pulled out of him with the other pulling away. The miniatures held him tightly, lovingly as he came down from the high, his backside dripping with her cum. They cooed again, whispering sweet nothings and praising him more, more. All he could do was groan softly as they treated him until suddenly, their embrace faded from his flesh and he opened his eyes to find them disappeared. Only Agape herself was left now, and him.

The god regained her senses slowly, raising her head up and putting her tongue back into her mouth. She simply stared at him for some time before picking him up in her hands again, belly on her palm. Agape licked his entire back as if to clean him and he only shuddered in response. She rolled him over.  
Though his head was turned away, his eyes bore into hers. One finger lowered to rub his head, muss his sweat-slicked hair. Then, it was her turn to praise and offer verbal sugar to him. But it was over. He was spent in so many ways and he had to return home.

Wherever home was nowadays.

Hades ran a hand through his bangs and wiped his face again, the exhaustion disappearing and being replaced by his usual cool demeanor as if nothing had happened. Agape’s wings unfurled sharply, letting the light blast his face like he was being hit with a spotlight. A hard wince, arm falling over his eyes and scowl distorting his bruised lips. The god was standing once more and lowered him back to the ground, watching him snap his fingers and redress in an instant. His legs were wobbly like a fawn yet he managed to stand still, yet refused to look at her. Agape pulled away fully, standing straight and proud as she had when he first arrived. She didn’t budge after and still stared at him.

 _Emet-Selch_ stepped away, walking lazily back toward the steps and not looking back. But he soon stopped, against his better judgement, and slowly turned. He looked at her.

Agape looked at him with simple and pure sadness. It was so eerily _alive_. Like she wasn’t a lightwarden five times over, the god of an entire world.

She had the eyes of a mortal.

She had the eyes of _Him._

Emet-Selch’s own widened one last time before shrinking back, a slow blink and eyebrows turning up to return that sad stare. Perhaps somewhere, deep inside, Him was alive. Slumbering peacefully and awaiting her rebirth...

Agape’s winged blindfold snapped back over her eyes. She leapt from the arena back to her high platform, twisting her body smoothly like a dancer. She mimicked him, turning to cast one last look before turning fully and taking her place on her throne. The god reassembled into how she was before his arrival, like an automaton going through a routine. Her legs pulled up into a cross and her arms bent for her hands to cover her ears. Her eyes. Her mouth.

Just like that, Agape was sated, returned to her state of tranquil meditation. She did not move after, and it was unlikely she would move again for some time. All was quiet.

Emet-Selch turned his back on her...  
and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> this got way more depressing than i intended, i just wanted my lightwarden wol to peg emet with her big dick but then i also accidentally wrote her as a feckin giant zzz
> 
> finished while dozing off, let me kno if tags or edits r needed
> 
> inspo taken from
> 
> ven0mskunk’s The New Origin - Prelude
> 
> JanuaryBlue’s Preconceptions
> 
> pls check out both works as they gave me a lot of inspo and development ideas for my wol 👉👈 (especially Preconceptions holy crap basicaly my current no1 emet series)


End file.
